1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method, a device, and a system for providing sensory information and a sense, and more particularly, to a method, a device, and a system for detecting an object, based on information about a motion of a sense-providing device using a 4-dimensional (4D) technology, and providing a user with a sense corresponding to the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a plurality of cameras installed on a television, for detecting a tactile sense-providing device installed on fingers of a user, so as to determine whether the user touches a certain object on a screen of the television. Tactile information corresponding to the object on the screen is transmitted to the tactile sense-providing device installed on the fingers, so that the user can feel the object.